


The Victor

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was spin.</p></blockquote>





	The Victor

Hundreds of girls dead, brutally murdered. Does the fact that they died fighting really make a difference?  
Willow still refuses to talk to her. According to Kennedy, she spends her days endlessly researching, desperate to find a way to reconnect with the magic that is now banished.

Giles. Angel. That particular nightmare is never far from her thoughts. The space where her heart once existed is now barren.

 

She looks out the window. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, the earth still spins. The world moves on.

She wonders if losing the war would have been less painful.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was spin.


End file.
